Training to Defeat Kronos and Voldomort
by Geech42
Summary: harry ron hermione percy annabeth grover learn how to fight kronos\vodomort with each others help
1. Chapter 1

It was a two weeks before Percy's 16th birthday; it was a week before Harry's 17th birthday. No one was excited about either of these events.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were just sitting down to eating lunch when suddenly the felt a tugging sensation. They suddenly repapered in a field with mountains in the distance. This place was not anywhere in Britain.

Percy, Annabeth, and Grover were in the middle of training when suddenly they to were whisked away to the same field. This field was not anywhere in America either.

**Harry P.O.V**

"Where the am I?" I stammered, "Two seconds ago I was about to take a sip of pumpkin juice now I'm here!"

"Who the in the name of Hades are you" said this kid with black hair and sea green eyes.

" Wait, Hades like the guy from mythology, Hades?" Asked Ron.

"Yes Ron, Hades was the god of the underworld in Greek mythology. Also know as Pluto to the Romans." Hermione explained.

The kid with the green eyes said " Yeah like him, he is kind of my uncle. Because my dad is Poseidon god of the seas."

Since he told us who he was I figured why not tell him who we are. "I am Harry Potter," I said. "These are my friends Ron and Hermione and we are wizards."

Suddenly this girl with blonde hair and gray eyes said "I am Annabeth, child of Athena."

"Yeah, and I'm Grover Underwood a satyr." Said this guy who looked like a faun.

"Now that we are all acquainted lets look around," I said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy P.O.V**

This stupid field had nothing but grass for miles around. We kept walking closer a closer to the mountains.

Suddenly that girl Hermione said "Look I think I see a tent up ahead."

"Yeah I see it to," I exclaimed.

"Lets take a look," Harry said, "But be careful it could be Death Eaters."

"Or monsters." Annabeth suggested

On the count of three we charge in," Harry said.

"One, two, Three!" He said

We charged the tent but there was no one there. Lots of backpacks and trunks and a note but no people or monsters or what ever Death Eaters are.

Hermione passed the note to me and this is what it said

_Dear Harry ,Percy, Ron, Grover, Hermione & Annabeth,_

_It has come to our attention that you will not be able to defeat your enemies unless you help each other learn how. This may sound confusing so this is what we mean you __**must**__ train together and work together to become ready to defeat Voldemort and Kronos. After who do what we ask you will be transported to your homes and it will be like nothing happened._

_-Chiron and Dumbledore_

_P.S. If you tell the trunks wheat you want it will appear. You can each bring 5 things._

"This is so weird," Grover said.

"Yeah" I agreed


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry P.O.V.**

I told my trunk I wanted my wand, the marauders map, and the sword of Gryffindor, a gallon of butter beer and my invisibility cloak.

Ron brought his wand, a pie, pumpkin juice, cologne, and the book 10 Foolproof Ways to Charm Witches.

Hermione got her trunk to give her a spell book, her wand, extra clothes, a radio, and basilisk fangs.

Percy brought a sword called Riptide, Golden Drachma, a barrel of water, ambrosia, and shield with Greek pictures on it.

Grover brought tin cans, reed pipes, wax paper,

A club, and ambrosia.

Annabeth got a knife, baseball cap, a book, maps and fish.

Soon we stared talking

"What's with the hat" I asked Annabeth

It turns me invisible" she said matter of factly.

"Oh" I said


	4. Chapter 4

**Percy P.O.V.**

We thought it best to discuss our lives first before we did anything. Hermione conjured two couches out of nothing also they started a roaring fire. Me Annabeth and Grover went first. We told them we were fighting Kronos the mythical monster and that all of the Greek myths were real.

I told them I was Poseidon's son even though I was named after Perceus. Annabeth said she was daughter of Athena Hermione sat up a little straighter at that. Grover took off his pants and fake feet and said he was a satyr. Also we discussed about the traitor Luke. And how I fought him last year. I was just about to tell them how Rachel threw a blue plastic hairbrush at him when for the fist time they interrupted. "What kind of weapons do you fight with?" harry asked

"You know swords and shields." I repeild.

"Well I fight with a knife" Annabeth said

Grover exclaimed, " Don't forget about me I Use reed pipes!"

"How do they work?" asked the ever-wondering Hermione

"Like this" and Grover played the latest song by Taylor Swift.

"Is that by Orpheus?" asked Harry

Annabeth, Grover and I all started laughing at this.

"No, it's by Taylor Swift a singer for girls." Said Annabeth clutching her side.

Grover looked hurt "It's for boys too," he said

"Yeah right" I thought but remained silent

"Well that's all we have to tell what about you guys?" I asked


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter P.O.V.

"Well we are wizards and we were going to go to the wizarding school, Hogwarts for our last year there." I said

"What do you mean _were_ going?" asked Grover

"Now we decided to not go back but instead search for horcruxes with Harry." Hermione said

"What are horcruxes?" Percy asked

By the time Hermione finished explained horcruxes to them (she is the only one of us who really gets them by the way)

They were simply appalled.

"Wow, that is sick!" Annabeth said with extra emphasis on the sick.

"Yeah isn't it?" I said

"So anyway now we are going to go on the hunt for Horcruxes. I said "Oh yeah We should probably tell you about Voldomort. I told them every thing I seen in the penvese last year. Dumbledore…" I stopped short I didn't want to talk about Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore didn't want us to tell anyone but we figured we could trust you" Hermione supplied

I was so grateful to Hermione. The was she took the words right out of my head though. I wondered if she learned occlumency.I mad a mental note to ask her I hoped she wasn't that could be dangerous especially with Ron around.

Then Ron told them are plan. Percy and Grover looked impressed but Annabeth was shaking her head.

'What?" Hermione said impatiently

"I was just thinking that you will never be able to get all of those Horcruxes before Voldomort –sorry You-Know-Who takes over the world." She said

"We, HAVE to!" she said

"Right" said Annabeth looking away

Ron checked his watch "Whoa it's almost midnight we should sleep" he said

"Good idea" said Percy see you in the morning

"Night" we all said crashing on the grass


	6. Chapter 6

Percy P.O.V.

When I woke up Annabeth and Hermione were awake cooking breakfast. Annabeth was talking about architecture. I smiled typical Annabeth. But then I noticed Hermione was listening intently. That was a little odd. I smelled omelets and asked Annabeth where she got the ingredients.

"Well Hermione summoned eggs from the Hogwarts kitchens and multiplied the fish she brought by 1000 so now we have all the fish we will ever want" Annabeth said

I groaned inwardly 'cause I hate fish. But since Annabeth figured it was okay I guess it was.

Soon Ron and Grover woke up. Harry was still asleep. Maybe wizard dream were as bad as Demigod dreams. He woke up clutching his scar.

"Weird" I thought but soon forgot it under the terrible taste of fish omelets.

Harry and me decided we should start with the least fun exercise first. We would be practicing how to resist torture.

He got out his wand. I went first.

"Crucio"

As soon as the words left his lips I felt terrible pain. It was so agonizing I found myself wishing to die. But then it was over. Harry said I went about ten minutes before I showed signs of becoming insane.

I found myself envying Ron who could go a full half an hour. But poor Grover only went two minutes. Annabeth and Hermione tied at eight minutes each.

Hermione did it to Harry, who could go a two hours before showing the signs of insanity.

Since that was so emotionally and physically taxing we decided to stop for the day and instead watched as Hermione and Annabeth went head to head in the _trivial pursuit _game Ron conjured.

They played five rounds before they decided it could only end in a draw. But I think if they played one more round Annabeth would have won.

It was time for bed. My last thought before sleep was that I hoped we would have a different breakfast tomorrow.


End file.
